


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Evening Date

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukki are out for an evening date.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Evening Date

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Evening Date

There have been countless debates as to what is beauty, what defines beauty, what makes something or someone beautiful. Maybe the stars that night is beautiful as they hung low, vying for attention. Maybe the city lights outside are beautiful in their glistening ways. For Kuroo, there are two words and one person: Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo peers at Tsukishima, watching as he sips his drink, the wine disappearing a little too fast.

“You’ll get drunk if you keep that up, Tsukki,” Kuroo warns, feeling the alcohol himself. 

“That’s because you keep staring,” Tsukishima retorts. He reaches over to redirect Kuroo’s gaze away from him. 

“I can’t help it,” Kuroo admits shamelessly, feeling Tsukishima’s hands tense up on his face. He holds Tsukishima’s hands and kisses the palm of one of them. “You’re beautiful.”

Kuroo turns back to look at Tsukishima, taking in the pink glow of his cheeks as he bit the inside of his mouth to stop from smiling. But Kuroo wants to see him smile. Because it was like swallowing paradise, and he could never consume enough. He lifts his hand to caress Tsukishima’s cheek, thumbing his cheekbone. He repeats, “You’re beautiful.”

“What am I supposed to say?” Tsukishima asks, his voice soft and playful. Kuroo smiles because there it is. The smile. He catches Tsukishima’s eyes, letting the pool of gold ripple through him like a secret melody, how it strums Kuroo’s heartstrings flawlessly.

“Nothing,” Kuroo murmurs, “Nothing at all.” 

They sit in silence in that dim restuarant, gazing at each other, getting lost in each other’s eyes until Tsukishima brushes Kuroo’s fringes from his eye.

“Maybe,” Tsukishima whispers as he trails his fingers along Kuroo’s cheeks to touch his lips, “You could show me how beautiful I am…”

“Right here?”

“Right here.”

Kuroo stands up from his chair, slouches over, and touches his nose to Tsukishima’s. He could feel Tsukishima’s breath as he closes his eyes and opens his mouth, inviting Kuroo for that kiss. 

“Maybe, we shouldn’t here,” Kuroo breathes, feeling Tsukishima’s lips brushing his.

“Then where?”

Kuroo pulls back and Tsukishima opens his eyes. ”Follow me.”

Kuroo takes Tsukishima’s hands, their fingers lacing together as he pays the bills and walks out to Kuroo’s car.

The moonlight that glistens on Tsukishima’s skin makes him glow. His eyes, his hair, his skin are glowing like stars, a galaxy made out of more than just stars that needed to be named. Kuroo wants to explore that galaxy, discover them all, name them his. He wants to map the constellations with his hands, with his mouth. 

“Here.”

Kuroo leans and kisses Tsukishima. Softly. Tenderly. Pressing his lips to Tsukishima’s, before he tastes him, letting the tip of his tongue touch Tsukishima’s lips, his teeth, his tongue, and his mouth. They kiss under the stars until kissing isn’t enough anymore.

Kuroo wants Tsukishima laying in the backseat of his car with his shirt undone, his body filled with Kuroo, his hair a mess, and his face flushed red as he calls Kuroo’s name. Kuroo wants it. Maybe Tsukishima wants it too.

But he stops. Stops himself from squeezing Tsukishima’s thighs, stops himself from sucking his neck, stops himself before he hurts him.

Kuroo kisses Tsukishima gently, one last time tonight.

“Let me take you home,” Kuroo whispers. “You’re a little too drunk.”

“I’m not,” Tsukishima denies. Kuroo’s heart stammers when Tsukishima pouts and he almost loses control. Almost.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“I want to go to your place,” Tsukishima insists as he clings onto Kuroo.

Kuroo chuckles. “Why?” 

“I want to be with you tonight,” he whispers. “I want to be with you, Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble. If I continue, two things will happen. If you read enough of my stuff, you'll know where this leads. But it is late and I work tomorrow, so this will do.


End file.
